A Phantom's First Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holidays but Deadly isn't excited, but maybe he mit with help from Dudley and his family to enjoy the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not Christmas for three months, but I felt like writing a Christmas story for Deadly, since he probably never celebrated the holidays before so hope you like.**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year, making Dudley, Piggy and their daughters excited but Deadly isn't so thrilled but maybe Dudley and Piggy can help him get the Christmas feeling.**

 **I hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December, meaning the holidays were coming which made Dudley, Piggy, Sumi and Suki happy, but Deadly confused as being the Phantom of the Muppets, was a Halloween kind of guy sighing knowing the rest of the family lovec this time of year, which made him sigh going to his room in the huge house.

He was on his bed which had black and Purpke sheets on it, hearing laughter outside opening his door a little seeing Sumi and Suki wearing Santa hats and running aroubd like maniacs, making a small grin return to him.

"Oh hey uncle Deadly, exvited about Christmas?" Sumi asked.

"I guess, little one." Deadly replied.

He knew his nieces were looking forward to the holidays, like Santa so he didn't want to ruin anything, making Dudley smile at his twin brother knowing Halloween was his favourite holiday but maybe he would like Christmas too, as Constantine loved this time of year, seeing his nephew Jareth, who was Deadly's adopted son run around dressed like Deadly.

"Daddy, you Ojay?" the three year old asked, hugging Deadly's leg.

"Yes, buddy don't worry." Deadly said to him making Piggy smile.

She knew the others might see Deadly as the mischievous Phantom of the Muppets, but she and Dudley knew there was a sweet side to him.

"Let's go get a Christmas tree, for the house, shall we?" Dudley said.

"Yay, we get to decorate!" Sumi and Suki said, making Deadly chuckle.

He and Dudley were going but Jareth wanted to go too, since whatever his dad and Dudley were doing, he wanted to do too but was excited, seeing his big Cousibs making ornaments and wanted to make one too, relieving Piggy, because Deadly had explained to his little phantom he coukdn't do everything he was doing.

"Wow, Jareth's making a cool one!" Suki said, seeing Jareth grin.

"Yeah, daddy likes jack o lanterns you know?" he said, making Piggy smile.

She hoped both Deadly and Dudley were okay out there, as it was really cold out there seeing snow had fallen which made the kids excited, wanting to make a snow dragon, like Deadly had when there had been a snow day a few weeks ago.

* * *

"You Ojay, Deadly, not too cold?" Dudley asked.

"It's Winter Dudley, and freezing but afraid to breath fire, in case." Deadly replied.

They were in the tree lot at a local forest which Dudley always got the Christmas tree from every year, but it was freezing out here, even for two Chinese dragon males like them seeing Deadly shiver from the cold air.

"Foubd it, let's get it into the car, and then when we get home, I'll make cocoa." Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod.

BbThey were tying it to the roof of Dudley's car, but paid for it leaving the tree lot knowing Jareth, Sumi and Suki would be happy when they got home, hearing Deadly yawn which surprised Dudley.

"Jareth was being a real handful, plus I was reading to him pretty late." Deadly replied.

"I know you're not the biggest fan of the holidays, but just give it a chance." Dudley said, as Deadly nodded as they pulled into the driveway, guessing the kids were still up past bedtime seeing Jareth hug both their legs, when they got into the house as Deadly picked him up.

"Hey, where's Aunt Piggy and your cousins?" Dudley asked his nephew.

"We waited for you to get back with the tree, but it was nearly their bedtime, so they went to bed but I waited up!" Jareth said making Dudley and Deadly chuckle.

"Let's have some cocoa, and then you have to go to bed since you have school remember?" Deadly said, seeing the three year old nod but yawn which was cute but Deadly's eyes widened in awe seeing Jareth's ornaments, that he'd made sitting on the couch with Jareth on his lap, as Piggy came in. B

"Hey you two, you're back, and the tree loojs great!" she said.

"Yes, it took us a bit longer than expected but are the girls okay?" Dudley told her, as Deadly's nostrils picked up the scent of cocoa making both Dudley and Piggy softly chuckle.

"It feels good to get warm, after being out in the cold." Deadly said.

Piggy knew that nobody liked being cold this time of year, even dragons seeing Deadly yawn but snort, which he randomly did when sleepy which Dudley had explained to Piggy.

"Daddy is tired, when he does that." Jareth said getting sleepy.

Dudley grinned, seeing them asleep on the couch, knowing very well to leave Deadly sleeping unless they wanted a grumpy phantom on their hands, while he was drinking cocoa making Piggy get it.

She and Dudley coukd help Deadly find his Christmas spirit, since this time of year was very magical


	2. Decorating the Tree

"Let's go, pkay in the snow while mommy, daddy and uncle Deadly are asleep." Suki said seeing her twin sister agree while in pyjamas sneaking out of their room putting on their hats, scarves and mittens.

It was a school day for both five year old twin dragons who were now in kindergarten so they wanted to have snow fun before having to go to school, going outside giggling but being careful like their dad told them.

"Think fast, sis!" Sumi yelled, throwing a snowball as Suki giggled at her twin sister being silly, like uncle Deadly and Jareth but we're building a snow dragon, singing Christmas songs like at school.

"Look at you two, sneaking out to play in the snow." they heard somebody say, seeing Deadly there in pyjamas and slipper socks, shivering being out.

"Morning uncle Deadly, you wanted to play in the snow too?" Suki asked hugging his leg.

"Not really, but sensed you were outside so I wanted to see what was going on." Deadly replied to tnem, deciding to see why his nieces loved snow so much.

They were having fun, unaware they'd woken Tneir parents up seeing Dudley smirking at his daughters and Deadly goofing around in the snow.

"Breakfast is ready, plus we have to get ready for school so come inside, okay?" he told the coming into the house feeling Deadly hug him because he was cold, from being out in the snow relieved they were having warm oatmeal, Pkus Dudley was making himself coffee buttes for Deadly since he knew he loved eggnog.

"Deadly, you have all season to drink your beloved eggnog so pace yourself." Dudley said to Deadly seeing him annoyed, making Sumi and Suki giggle at their favourite uncle.

They were getting ready, for school but was hoping that their uncle would be okay seeing Jareth running around or flying, while Dudley was chasing him, so he would get ready for play school as Deadly giggled at his little phantom calming him down.

* * *

That early evening, the family was decorating the Christmas tree, that Dudley and Deadly had gotten last night but Sumi and Suki were happy along with Jareth after they'd had dinner which made Piggy giggle helping because family was what Christmas was about, making Dudley agree.

He loved this time of year, because of giving gifts as well as the fashion since the holidays were the perfect time to sparkle so was planning new designs for outfits seeing Sumi and Suki put their ornaments they had made last night, on the Christmas tree seeing Jareth hesitate to put his n it.

"It's okay to, as they're unique but not Christmas related." Jareth said.

"That doesn't matter, as they're awesome." Deadly told him.

Dudley found that adorable, as his twin brother was being a good father to his little phantom, seeing him use his magic to put Jareth's ornaments on the tree making Piggy grin.

"Wow, our tree loojs cool, especially with Jareth's ornaments." Sumi told them.

Jareth giggled, as they were having cocoa before bed, which was soothing them to sleep, since they had school in the morning but Dudley was taking Sumi and Suki to their room, but reading to them since they liked that.

"Goodnight you two, as tonight was fun, decorating the tree." Dudley told them kissing their heads and turning on their night lights before leaving their room, hearing Deadly singing to Jareth which was sweet knowing his twin brother cared about his son very much.


	3. Trying To Give It A Chance

"We gotta tell Samta, what uncle Deadly wants for Christmas since he's shy." Sumi said to her twin sister while in their room, and had written their letters.

"Yeah, daddy said we had to help uncle Deadly with Christmas stuff." Suki said to her sister seeing Jareth running around like a tornado making them sigh.

"Somebody had cake, so he's hyped up along with your uncle, but they'll calm down so what were you two doing?" Dudley said to them.

making both Sumi and Suki worry "Writing our letters to Samta, daddy but he'll know what to bring uncle Deadly, right?" Sumi said.

"Yes, but when your uncle was a kid, he was kind of spirited so was on the Naughty list." Dudley said making Sumi and Suki worry.

"I think Jareth might have that happen, as he's like uncle Deadly." Suki said

"Santa tends to cut kids slack, if they're a little wild like your cousin." Dudley said.

"That's good, as it woukdn't be fair, if Jareth didn't get anything for Christmas." Suki said making Dudley get it finding his daughters very sweet as he knew they cared about their family.

Plus they were going to the studio, since their parents and uncles were working on their mom's show.

* * *

Constantine chuckled, as Deadly was drinking eggnog while talking to him at the studio, while pkaying dreidel since Constantine was celebrating Hannukah despite the fact Sneaker was wanting to celebrate Christmas, which he didn't mind seeing her with her Cousibs

"I wrote Santa a letter, to tell him what I want even if my daddy is jewelish" Sneaker said.

"You mean Jewish, right?" Yoko asked seeing Sneaker nod.

Sumi and Suki were having fun but playing with their Cousibs which made Dudley relieved, along with Deadly hanging out with Constantine so was making Piggy fabo,ous..

"Are the kids okay, Dudley?" Piggy asked him.

"Yes, they are hanging out with their cousins." Dudley told her.

She was relieved' plus knew they were excited about Christmas, along with Jareth but knew the holidays would be good for family time, hearing the kids singing which was cute.

."Deadly was quiet, just watching and listening to the music since he was more of a Halloween guy, but he had promised Dudley to give it a chance


	4. The Christmas Spirit

_We should get Deadly a few quirky gifts, because he's just getting used to the holidays plus it is our first Christmas since dad is gone, but maybe Jareth along with Suki and Sumi can help him enjoy the holidays plus he loves eggnog at Starbucks along with buying his little phantom gifts._

It was the next day at Dudley and Piggy's house, but while Suki and Sumi were at pre-school, Jareth was working on his letter to Santa but Dudley was helping the light blue scaled dragon youngster in case Santa could not read his writing, guessing Deadly was with Constantine seeing his nephew nod, and talking excitedly about Christmas but also an upcoming pkay date with Constantine's daughter, Sneaker, making him grin

"Daddy doesn't like the holidays right, but how come?" Jareth asked, being the curious yet sweet dragon youngster that he was, finding it hard to explain to him, hearing Jareth whisper his holiday wish, making Dudley choked up.

"I think, that you can help Santa make that wish come true, but he cares about you a whole lot." Dudley old him, so was seeing Jareth put it in the envelope, writing the address, posting it just as Deadly came home, seeing Jareth hug his leg making him grin.

"Yourson has been really good, while you were out, plus wrote his letter to Santa." Dudley said, seeing Deadly quiet going to get Jareth a snack hearing them talking.

* * *

"Sweet, you already wrote your letter, to the big guy in red and white as uncle Kermit says, plus I know you're gonna get lots of cool toys, since your dad is cool like mine, Jareth but he seems not happy about the holidays." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, Ubcle Dudley said, my daddy loves Halloween, that's why I made a pumpkin for the tree, to make him feel better." Jareth replied to the mischievous female tadpole., seeing he had turned the holiday cookies from Christmas to Halloween ones, making the adults sigh.

They were at the studio with their cousins and uncles, plus having fun but Jareth wanted to give his dad a really good gift, since he wanted him to have fun during the holidays, like the snowball fight they'd had earlier when his dad had hit Piggy's car with a snowball hard.

"That sounds funny, and bet Piggy was mad." Sneaker said seeing their cousins join them sitting in a circle making Jareth confused seeing his dad using his magic to cause mischief, making him grin because he loved his dad's tricks wondering why the adults were so freaked out, seeing what his dad had did to the cookies, gigglimg.

"Deadly's just needing extra help finding his Christmas spirit, alright?" Dudley told them, seeing Piggy agree.

"Maybe uncle Dudley's talking about a holiday phantom, that visits during this time of year, and it should help my dad!" Jareth said seeing Sneaker like that idea, whispering to him, giving him ideas since there was a mysterious gift giver that always left small gifts when they or the otjers came here, making Jareth guess the Christmas Phantom was already here, hoping he could cheer his dad up.


End file.
